


Submission

by shitetano



Series: Let me teach you [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Fluff and Smut, Gags, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitetano/pseuds/shitetano
Summary: Sebastian tries to teach Ciel more about sex, starting with showing him who's in charge. It's not such an easy task to make a bossy boyfriend like Ciel submit to him so easily.Sequel to The Present





	Submission

“Well don’t you look lovely.” Sebastian eyes his handiwork, pleased with himself. His lover had agreed to let him show him more about sex, but he still had doubts if Ciel would actually like this one.

There was a ball gag in his mouth, his hands were tied behind his back; a pillow was there to help prop him up. His legs were kept spread by being tied on each side of the bed posts with blue satin handkerchiefs. This was not what he had in mind when Sebastian told him it was going to be fun. 

_ “Damn pervert..” _

“Now, now, why are you glaring at me like that, babe?” The older man held his chin forcing him to face him. His hold was possessive and strong, it was asserting dominance, and Ciel had to admit it was a major turn on.

Though he was in such a position, Ciel was never the type to easily give in and that’s what made this more exciting for his lover. Even when he was gagged and bound by various sex toys that he unfortunately knew where Sebastian got, he wasn’t planning on making this easy for him. Because what fun would any of this be if Sebastian would get it easy?

The raven haired man planted tiny kisses around his face that trailed to where the gag’s strap rested on his cheek. “You’re going to make this hard for me, aren’t you?”

The look of defiance in those blue and purple orbs was an answer in itself, and Sebastian wanted to ravish the boy then and there. But if he wanted to make this better for both of them, he was going to wait, and he was a very, very patient man.

He took his time running his hands over the long, pale legs of his lover, smirking when he felt the muscles on his legs flex lightly. The light touches of his hand (and probably because he was tied up), were enough to make Ciel hard. His member stood between his spread legs, twitching in need.

Those large hands then ghosted over pink nipples, lightly rubbing and flicking, eliciting muffled moans from the younger man. His hands went lower, reaching over the curls of pubic hair, and purposefully missing his cock. Ciel let out an annoyed grunt and threw his head back against the pillow in mild frustration. 

Sebastian took out an egg shaped vibrator from one of his pockets and licked over the tip, eyes never leaving the boy’s. By now Ciel was sweating, in need to be touched. The slower his lover licked the toy, the more he wished it was already inside him. He lifted his hips from the bed, demanding to be touched. 

The toy was slipped inside him, but wasn’t turned on. He glared at the raven haired man. Sebastian ignored him though, slipping his finger in and toying with his ass with the vibrator still inside. “I’m not going to do anything unless you beg.”

But how could he beg when he was bound with the ball gag? He groaned frustratedly at his lover as he shook his hips. Sebastian could have his way now because he was tied up, but Ciel swore that-

“Mmn!” He threw his head back as the vibrator turned on. His cock was engulfed with the warmth of the other’s mouth, and he couldn’t help but buck his hips up. 

Sebastian held the desperate boy’s hips in place as he continued his service. When he felt Ciel was getting close, he pulled away and tied a ribbon around the weeping cock. 

_ “No…!” _

His eyes were glazed with tears of frustration. He hated getting edged like that. The gag was removed and tossed aside as Sebastian leaned in for a kiss, only to get bitten.

“You fucking do me right now, Sebastian.” 

The older man smirked and licked his bleeding lip. It seemed like Ciel was never going to learn how to be a good boy. At least not for now, maybe another time. 

He held on to the hard cock between Ciel’s legs and rubbed the sensitive tip, spreading the precum around. “What was that? Did you order your master?”

The pleasure was shooting up his body, and it angered him to no end that he couldn’t reach his climax. He bit his bottom lip from giving his lover the satisfaction of hearing his moans. When his cock was given a squeeze, he arched his back and felt hot tears roll down his cheek. 

“S-shit, n-no I didn’t order you, you stupid, fucking ah!” Another squeeze.

“You’ll never get to cum if we don’t get rid of that potty mouth, Ciel.” Sebastian scolded lightly, though he did enjoy seeing such lewd, vulgar words spew out of such an innocent looking face. 

“Go on, tell me what you want, nicely.”

At this point, all the young man wanted to do was cum. He could care less (although he does) if this would give Sebastian anymore ideas for the future, he just wanted to cum.

“Please, oh fucking  _ please _ , just fuck me already. Ram that giant _ fucking _ dick in me!” 

Well, the cursing wasn’t out, and really it was still an order but it was as close to begging as he would get with Ciel. He unbuckled his pants and slipped into the boy swiftly, smirking when he saw those lips moan in pleasure. 

He knew where his lover’s sweet spots were and hit him there, giving his lover the reward for at least trying. The vibrator was still inside, and it just added to the pleasure Ciel was already feeling. 

Sebastian’s thrusts were deep, and he didn’t even think about going gentle because he knew Ciel liked it rough. Once he felt like he was nearing his end, he removed the ribbon from the cock that looked like it was just about ready to burst.

“Cum.”

With just one command, Ciel moaned his name and came over both their chests, finally getting his most awaited climax. Sebastian came inside him, and pulled out to watch his semen leak out of his ass. 

He untied Ciel from his binds and pulled him close to his chest. “Now that wasn’t too bad was it?”

“You’re a perverted old man.”

“And yet you love me.”

“Tch.” Ciel grumbled and snuggled closer anyway, getting comfortable in the arms of the man he hated but loved the most. 


End file.
